Thoughts
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: I cut my wrists, they don't hurt. It's the only reason I'm here. A Noodle story...Complete
1. Chapter 1

_A man decides after seventy years_

_That's what he goes there for, is to unlock the door_

_While those around him criticize and sleep_

_And through a fractal on a breaking wall,_

_I see you my friend, and touch your face again,_

_Miracles will happen as we dream_

_(Chorus)_

_But we're never gonna survive unless_

_We get a little crazy_

_No we're never gonna survive_

_Unless, we get a little_

_Crazy yellow people walking through my head_

_One of them's got a gun, shoot the other one_

_And yet together they were friends at school_

_Oh get it, get it, get it, no no no!_

_If I were there when we first took the pill_

_Then maybe, then maybe, then maybe, then maybe_

_Miracles will happen as we speak._

_Crazy…_

_No, no we'll never survive, unless we get a little…bit…_

_In a sky full of people, only some want to fly isn't that crazy?_

_In a world full of people, only some want to fly isn't that crazy?_

_Crazy…_

_In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly _

_Isn't that crazy…crazy…crazy…_

_(Chorus)_

_Crazy…_

_No, no we'll never survive, unless we get a little…bit…._

_-Alanis Morisette

* * *

_

People think I'm simple. They think of me as that girl, that musician of the Gorillaz, that guitarist….you know the one that got blown up on that windmill island, ignorant people.

They have no idea what goes on in my head…what really goes on. To them, they think being a musician's fun and games…well they're wrong. It's hard work.

Try being the one carrying the weight around here while your leader gets arrested in Mexico doing something illegal and stupid, and having to write all the songs afterwards.

I wrote them. Do I get credit? Yes…but it feels empty afterwards.

Everything about my life is empty.

My fans don't know how lucky they are not to be me…why should they like me? I'm thin, bony and have big gorilla hands that stick out on my little wrists giving me the impression of Gollum. Let's face it, I'm no supermodel.

The only impressions I give of being a model is a high tech agent from the government, and believe me I was better off not knowing who I was because now that I remember, everything's taken out on life.

My fans don't know what to think of me…my friends don't know what to think of me…Murdoc just wants me for my own demise…he's determined to find out how I work.

The guys

Yeah…Murdoc's always there for me, he was there when he caught me cutting my own wrists one time, blood was all over my bed sheets and notebook, and he immediately called paramedics.

People thought I was crazy…I was trying to attempt suicide, stupid tabloids.

I was just bored that day and I wanted to see what blood really looks like when I'm hurt…it didn't even hurt when I cut the skin, Murdoc however did not find this amusing.

He told me that he couldn't afford to let me cut myself, if he lost another guitarist there would be no more future for Gorillaz. Does he really think I care about that? All he thinks about is our stupid popularity, I love our band but I think I'm living a lie here staying with them…the band I mean. Murdoc and the guys think I'm just going through a phase right now, this whole misery thing. But I've been feeling like this since I got here all these years ago.

When I was little, I was able to hide it, but now that I'm older those feelings found another way out: through poetry and my bleeding wrists. I don't know why I'm like this, it's just how I am.

I cry at night...every night, whenever I listen to those songs on the radio reminding me of my empty heart. They don't understand, nobody does.

I have no friends, I have no life...sometimes...I wish I were dead. I close my eyes...I imagine a stage...everyone's cheering and calling my name...begging for an encore...I smile and wave at them.

I play a song...a sad sweet song for them on my guitar...everyone quiets down as soon as I start...then I begin to sing in a quiet voice, to the tune of Alanis Morisette:

_An old man turned 98_

_he won the lottery and died the next day_

_it's a black fly in your chardonnay_

_a death row pardon two minutes too late_

I look up and smile at the crowd and say: _and isn't it ironic, don't you think_

_And_ then I scream the chorus where everyone starts to roar and cheer as I turn it up full blast...I feel alive...I feel the whole song come to me...as I never felt before.

...and who would've thought, it figures

But then the moment's gone...I wake up and find myself in my room, damn...only a dream. I really felt the weight hit me hard, pressing against my heart like it's ready to burst. I can't breathe, my hand reaches for the knife on the bedside table and I quickly cut a deep one into my wrist.

It feels so good putting one against my skin, the blood seeping out a deep red color...I lick my lips in satisfaction and do it again...My hands feel clammy afterwards once I put it back down and I shiver again staring at my bloodstained wrists.

No one can ever know my vulnerability, not even the band...for if they did they'd send me to the nuthouse and get me a psychiatrist to talk about my feelings...there's nothing to say...I'm just confused...and angry with myself...and I think it's time to change all that...

Just then, the door opens and 2D walks in on me with widened black orbs when he spots my wrists then the knife..."Love...wot are yo doing to yourself?" he asks me as if I knew the answer to the question.

I stare at the knife on the table, guilty...then at my wrists, then I break down. "I don't know 2D", I wail burying my face in my hands where blood continued to spill out..."I don't know". I hated seeing him cry like this...it hurts me when I see 2D sad...for me...but I can't help it, if only they knew what I'm going through, I wouldn't be doing this.

If only they knew that...I wouldn't be here. I want to suffer...I want to torment myself...I want to see my blood...I want to be alone like I always have been in the past, and just die...instead, I end up here...at this white room of solitary...with these people watching my every move...waiting for me to screw up...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz…and thank you for the reviews…After reading more on Noodle on that website; it inspired me to write this story. And that song I put in from the previous chapter was called 'Crazy' by Alanis Morisette in case everyone was wondering, it's a great cover song from her, and it was also another inspiration for this story too!_

_I've also rewritten the chapter for **we have a Problem** because…I did not like how it turned out and those random characters were throwing everyone off as far as I could tell from everyone's confused stares… (I can see you staring as you read this) basically and hopefully it'll have a happy ending unlike 'werecat' I swear that cat's got a split personality in the next chapter. (I wrote it but never got around to updating it XP) Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!_

_And It's a little short...but try to savor it anyway...more Noodle angst_

_

* * *

_

I hate you Murdoc I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you! You don't care about me and I hate you for doing this to me!

You're the reason I'm suffering like the dog I am, you don't even pay attention to me, I was crying for you! Didn't you hear me calling your name?

You didn't!

You were ashamed to look at me you self absorbed bitch! You didn't stay, you didn't even say goodbye to me when they dragged me away, 2D and Russel at least gave me a few words of comfort, how come you didn't?!

I know you're a Sadist but that's no reason to ignore me, is that too much to ask dammit?! I'm in a white room because of you, I'm crying here but you don't come! Nobody's here!

Have I despised you that much for you to put me here? Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you letting me cry in this room, with my bandaged wrists to my face, exposing the deed I have done to all these strangers?! You have no idea what hell is like Murdoc, not one damn bit! Try lying in a room all day with these people asking you the same questions while being poked and prodding to make sure tat I'm sane and I sure as hell am not with the way they're treating me, like I'm going to explode like some crazy animal! All this stress puts pressure on me, all the hate, tears, lies, it's making my wrists throb in pain! I need to cut again! I need to suffer or else I'll die!

I tear off the bandages from my wrists, revealing the raw red scars where I'd cut earlier, and I bite down into the skin in hopes of making them bleed again.

I cry. I cry as I do this...I cry as I bleed from my action and tasting the saltiness of my blood and savoring the taste. Oh God...I just want to die!

I just want to stop living! why did you spare me Mr. Kyuzo, why did you have to let me live?! Why couldn't you have just let me die like the others have?!

At least I wouldn't be alone but I am! Out of everyone you have to send to the Gorillaz why me?! I'm a monster, a freak! A human gun! A living monster!

A monster...

My energy suddenly slurs...someone must've injected me becaue I feel...drowsy. They must've seen me biting and came to stop me before I went too far...my mouth loosens from my arms...eyes drifting off to a deep sleep.

Murdoc...he's here!

It must be a dream, it has to be...he wasn't there a second ago when I was thrashing away back there, but I'm not in the white room of insanity.

He's...touching my face, carefully stoking it while I close my eyes and enjoying it. Then I feel his lips on mine, I'm not shocked...instead I let his tongue snake into my mouth and eagerly taste blood when he bit my lip, and while our mouths are busy...I take out a knife and slash a good one on my wrist...pouring blood all over the floor...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gorillaz…This one's about 2D now but first…lyrics from my favorite song:

_Angeli i demoni kruzili nado mnoj_

_Rassekali terni i mlechnye puti_

_Ne znaet shas'tya tol'ko tot_

_Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog_

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites_

_Aeria glories aeria glories_

_(Repeat twice)_

_I am calling…calling now spirits rise and falling_

_S toboi Ostasa dol'she_

_Calling …calling…in the depth of longing_

_S toboi Ostasa dol'she_

-Inner Universe, **Origa**

* * *

I feel…lightheaded. 

No surprise…I'd been like that since medication on account of the headaches, so I'm not complaining. It's been weeks since we sent Noodle to that clinic in other words 'mental hospital', I don' care wot Murdoc calls it, it's an asylum to me.

It's been empty and quiet without her. She's our sunshine of the band, our little Princess and now she's gone there…it's been lonely after that. Lonely for me that is…

Since I walked into her that day I was scared for Noodle…the look on her face when she saw me and started crying, holding her bleeding hands to her face with the knife on her bedside table. I didn't know what to do except walk over and hold her close to me…I felt her clinging on to my shirt crying, "Please don't be mad 2D please…" she was trying to make clear sentences but was drowned out by her sobs. I quietly hushed her and told her that it was going to be okay, that I wouldn't tell Murdoc what had happened just to calm her down, but unfortunately…someone had walked in on us.

Murdoc...

The next thing I knew we were taking her there…It was too much on my head to hassle. Noodle was crying and begging not to go, but we weren't listening, at least…Murdoc wasn't.

He didn't even look at her in the eye when they took her away.

I did though…and Russel too.

We both at least managed to say goodbye to her without breaking down, so why didn't he? I know he's a Sadist and all but even Muds can't be _that_ heartless could he? Sometimes I wonder if he's even human with the way he's been acting lately. After that, he'd been shutting himself up in his Winnebago or wherever he's hiding nowadays since I hardly keep track at where he lives…Russel…he's still living at Kong with me keeping the hogs, monkey and cat company…trying to keep faith that Noodle will come back to us one day.

It's still hard to believe Noodle would do something like this. Cutting her wrists…I never thought she'd stoop to that level because I thought she was beyond all that.

That's something people would expect from me I guess, but they were wrong. I outgrew that phase when Noodle stopped me one time back in a drunken phase. She always had my back ever since.

I never thought _I_ would be the one to have her back now that she's facing this dangerous behavior, if I hadn't walked in on her, she would've done something drastic and…it's too hard to even THINK about.

All this thinking of Noodle leads me to her room and I stop. Her room…it's been a while since I looked in there.

I open the door…and enter, nothing's changed much, it's been empty since our last music video and damaged down to shreds, but I never thought it would hit me so hard now that she's really gone. I know it's temporary but it still hurts you know. She is our band mate after all and good friend, not a sleezeball like Paula was. There's a picture on the floor…I reach down to pick it up to get a better look at it.

It's Noodle…on her little Island playing guitar. How mellow she looked strumming the strings…frozen in time with her bangs hiding her face, legs dangling over the edge. You can't even tell she looked miserable there…but I guess even then she was feeling suicidal.

Ever since she went to Japan and found out more about her past from that Ku-zu-co guy, I could never get his name right, she'd been quiet…more mellowed out than usual during Demon Days. I wonder what would've happened if she didn't remember being a military agent…would she have been better off not knowing.

Who knows…I forget things all the time and I'm happy…but not really.

Not even medication could make me forget about her.

"Maybe…I should go visit her", I suggest out loud, frowning a little at the picture. I made up my mind…I'm going to see her.

I'll take Russel with me too; she needs to see her friends. She needs to know that we haven't forgotten her, that we miss her and want her back home with us.

* * *

Another short chapter from me sorry...very sorry but another one will come up real soon...XD 


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my God can't believe what I saw as I turned on the TV, this evening_

_I was disgusted by all the injustice…by all the injustice…._

_Janet Jackson, **Scream

* * *

**_

"_In the news today…in weird Fact Files, singer and guitarist of Gorillaz Band Noodle, had been caught cutting herself, and is now serving her time in…."_

Shut it off shut it off shut…it OFF! I can't take it anymore!!!

All we watch in this stupid facility is the God Damn News, and it's all about me!!!

All they talk about is **ME** in this stupid place!!!! Outside in this room, people are still talking about me like some weird germ, their eyes staring at me…waiting for me to crack in this house!!!

You should see how they talk about me on TV…after all, it's the only channel they allow us to watch…when I saw the news guy talking about me, tears of fury streamed down my face as I saw him ridiculing me like some clown, putting me down like some infuriating baboon!!!

"No wonder she'd been cutting herself", the guy laughed after watching a clip of El Mañana, "Look at how her career ended".

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the screen, watching him continue to mock me, "SHUT UP!" I took my pillow and threw it at him. Although he was miles and miles away…I didn't care, I just wanted to kill him for disgracing me to the public like that!

My fans would never listen to a guy like him, they shouldn't. They all know damn well I'm not an animal!

This is all your fault Murdoc! This is all YOUR FAULT!!! I hate you for making me a mockery in front of everyone, all because of your stupid reputation of keeping the band together, well if I'm such a nuisance why don't you just kill me!!! Kill me like you did with Paula, Just put me out of my misery like you fucked everyone else in this miserable planet!!!

My wrists aren't getting any better! They're purple and twisted and pussed because I've tried to bite the blood out so many times, I can't tell you how many times they drugged me in this place…I'd reckon about six, but it feels so much longer than that.

They're better bandaged now as I look at them, but I can still see the purple skin underneath the cotton. I can almost taste the blood in my lips as I remembered that strange dream I had…about Murdoc.

How he kissed me. How I let his tongue slide into mine, how I let him bite me…it almost felt real.

It couldn't have been because I'm here while he's out there. And he's the one who put me here damn it!

And I hate him! So why was I dreaming about him?

That question remained unclear to me. The doctors told me that there could've been a meaning to it all, why am I interested in seeing myself suffer like this.

I know why…because I'm the last one on Earth, one of the last remaining weapons alive that Kyuzco had to save from them…had to send me to _him._

Out of all the people he had to send me to, it had to be Murdoc's…the one who broke my heart and stabbed it many times with his own knife!

I want to kill him for doing this to me. I want him to suffer for what he did to me!!!

And by God, I _will _make him pay!

"Noodle", a voice whispered behind me. My breath stops. I know that voice. It…sounds so gentle…like an angel, the opposite of Murdoc's hard-core essence.

I could feel the tears pressing my eyes as I felt his hand on my shoulder, in that gentle touch of his. I turn around. It's 2D.

He looked so…sad….and concerned. He must've seen me watching the news and…having a fit. And saw me looking at my wrists kind of funny before he got my attention.

All the anger and hatred evaporated as I looked into his eyes and I…I just broke down and cried, letting him embrace me as he too poured out his own emotions in that loving hug. He held tighter because he thought I was crying for fear...out of confusion...but I'm not.

I'm crying because I hate Murdoc...I wanted him to see me suffering...but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about me!!!

Well...after tonight, he'll have to worry about seing my ugly face again...


	5. Chapter 5

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_**Ironic**, Alanis Morisette

* * *

_

I stared at the picture of Mr. Kyuzco and me back when I was ten…beck when I was one of _them_…in uniform, smiling and holding a plushie. It brought tears of rage into my eyes seeing that image again. I found it under the couch cushions when I was trying to shift my sleeping position since 2D wanted to keep an eye on me for tonight in case I tried anything with my bandages.

Yep. 2D brought me home…away from that place; he said he couldn't take it anymore, that this was getting ridiculous. He told me that Murdoc shouldn't have sent me there in the first place, all it did was make the problem worse not better, even Russel was furious when he saw my appearance.

"If he really wanted to help her out he wouldn't have shipped her off to that crack house", he growled, clenching his fists tightly. "He's lucky that he doesn't live here anymore otherwise I would've knocked him out a long time ago".

I told him that that wasn't necessary, that I was alright, and that the important thing was that I was here with them at home now…

He softened up a bit at my words and the two decided to take me out for ice cream. It was great; being out with my band mates again, but there was an empty feeling about it.

Oh sure I was out of that crazy house for good, but I still felt the same as I did before…worthless.

The weight in my bandages was getting heavy with a hunger longing to be bled…bled with fresh cuts waiting to stream out. My fingers twitching to hold a knife right now…

People were still talking about me, it didn't matter if I was out of the cuckoo's nest or not, I was still a target of gossip to them, a big joke to these people, that's we had to leave as soon as we got our ice cream because people were beginning to crowd around and ask questions.

We got home, back to good old Kong…my wrists underneath my jacket felt weak from the reminder. The guys told me to sleep in the couch for tonight just to keep an eye on me.

It's not that they didn't trust me alone; it's just that…they were just looking out for me and…the only ones who seem to care about me at all, unlike you Murdoc.

The damn bastard doesn't even live here anymore, guess he didn't want to show his face after what he did to me, he _should_ feel sorry. If he really cared about me he would've done something to help me instead of throwing me away to some old asylum.

His lack of caring shows me one thing. He's an arrogant, self centered Sadist who only cares about himself!

But then…why the hell was I dreaming about him then?

These questions bubble around my head as I found myself walking in the dark kitchen. 2D and Russel were fast asleep so they were easy to sneak around. That couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep let alone sit in.

Good thing I couldn't sleep because I have the sudden impulse to cut again. My fingers have been twitching all night, just to get my hands on one and cut a really deep cut, a cut so bad, I'll stain the floor with my blood.

And hopefully with the others asleep, I'll have no further interruptions with my…'therapy'.

Since I got home they'd been monitoring my every move, making sure I didn't go in the kitchen for any appliances that involved any sharp pointy ends. But now that they're out, I can finally do it…I can finally get rid of these bandages once and for all.

I found one of the kitchen knives under the table, Mike must've been playing with them again, but no matter, I _have_ one now and it feels so good to be holding one right now.

My hand was trembling holding it, pointing toward my wrist telling me to do it. _Do it Noodle_…the voice tells me, _you know you want to…_

"Drop the knife".

That voice. It sounds…familiar

Light floods the room and I'm temporarily blinded by the brightness, but I tighten my hold on the knife aiming for my wrist.

"Drop the knife Noodle".

That voice again.

I slowly turn and…nearly jumped seeing someone sitting at a corner of the room by the light switch. Apparently I wasn't alone, and this guy was just waiting for me to come here and take the bait, and I fell for it.

"_You"_, I growled, recognizing the low life.

Murdoc sighed. "That's the greeting I get from you love…no hug?"

His eyes spotted my hand clutching the knife again, the tip slowly going under the bandages. "Drop the knife love".

I shook my head at him.

"Don't be stupid love drop the knife!" he sounded a little on edge this time.

"No!" I push the knife underneath my skin, tearing of the bandages…the numbness returns…sweet, sweet numbness of blood flowing down my fingertips and to the floor, dripping down to my shoes.

Murdoc stood up from his chair looking dangerous. "Take one step and I'll cut deeper", I warned, stepping back from him. He smirked. "No you're not".

"Oh yeah", I chuckled sadistically and dug the knife harder to the vein, blood spilled down again. "You wanted me to go crazy in there, and you got your wish I hope you're happy Murdoc Nicalls, I'm a complete wreck thanks to you!"

I was on the verge of tears now...I was breaking down in front of him but I still held the knife while he approached me.

The blood was dripping to my knees now since I moved my wrist at a different angle.

Murdoc wasn't backing down, he was still coming...and then grabbed my hand causing me to drop the knife.

I yelled at him for doing that and tried to hit him but he held tighter and grabbed my other wrist, the one bleeding fresh of a new scar I made and it streamed down _his _hand now...

"You're not hurting yourself love, not on my watch", he growled softly at me.

"Bastard", I whimpered. Tears were coming back again and I felt suddenly afraid of him now with the way he was looking at me.

Before I knew it I was crying again, only this time Murdoc was holding me in his arms...not 2D.

He's rubbing my back in a tender way, gently...unlike him to be gentle yet so right at the same time.

That's the last thing I remember before finally crying myself to sleep...with him still holding me...all anger evaporating little by little...

* * *

I hope...that this chapter was good, I felt like I didn't put enough effort in it as I could but I hope it'll make up for lost time... 

this isn't over yet...


	6. Chapter 6

Let's face it; I'm nothing but a burden. All I've done was cause misery to this world. I can still picture it clear in my head: the pain in 2D's eyes when he walked in on me, Murdoc's fury…Russel's silence. In their own way they were all thinking of my safety though 2D showed it more than anyone else.

I've missed them so much after I left the Windmill Island on my parachute. I came back hoping that these feelings would never return, but they did…just through another way. I'm not gonna lie, There are times when I wish that I wasn't so famous. There are times when I wish that I wasn't a monstrosity thought up by the government for their own sick game of using children as bombs and guns. There are times when I wish I had never met 2D, Russel and Murdoc. If I had never met them, I wouldn't be putting them in such a difficult position.

But it's too late…can't change the clock, can't go back through time and you can't stop these feelings of bloodlust from occurring, unless…I leave for good.

It was…the most difficult decision I have ever made, it won't stop my cutting, but maybe…I need a longer vacation…Away from it all forever.

That's exactly what I did.

After waking up from the couch and wrapped in fresh bandages, thanks to Murdoc, I packed my essentials, whistled for Mike, and headed out the door.

But…not before leaving a note pinned on the door explaining my decision.

_Dear friends…_

It said.

_By the time you read this note, I'll be gone. I've decided to leave for my own purposes._

_I love you, and will miss you all_

_Love your best guitarist,_

_Noodle_

Murdoc was there waiting for me outside, with the geep set up for drive. Yes…Murdoc drove me to the airport that morning. Despite all that I went through those weeks of hating him and living on the knife's ambitions, strangely…I forgave him.

I don't know why, but there was something about the atmosphere that seemed different when I woke up that morning. He was standing there calmly when I was fully awake, 2D and Russel were still asleep, and told me to get dressed.

He told me, as soon as I recovered from the shock of him standing there like a rock, that he'd been thinking.

"After our little episode last night..." he sighed, eyes spotting my fresh bandaged wrists, "Maybe it's best if you just...go".

In tears, I agreed. In silence I knew what he really meant. I wasn't ready to come back to Gorillaz, at least...not now.

During my absence he'd been thinking a lot about what had happened after 2D had caught me the second time. He couldn't explain why he decided on putting me in an asylum only that it was poor in judgement and...well I didn't need a full description to know that he was sorry for doing it in the first place.

I was okay with it. Oddly I was okay with it.

I guess after Murdoc had stopped me the other night and getting it out of the open, slowly I was beginning to feel like my old self.

However, it wasn't enough to make him change his mind about me not going. We were already on the road by the time I was thinking second thoughts, Mike was sitting in the back wearing a seatbelt and smoking again. It was there he told me that the monkey was going to stay on account of their no animals policy and there was no way I was going to let him ride in the back of the plane so reluctanly, I agreed.

We were at the airport, Murdoc had already paid for everything and got my stuff in the luggage in time. I couldn't believe it...I was saying goodbye to my only family, and two of them weren't even here to see me off.

He promised me that he would tell them I left, but it still wasn't the same, even with the note I left back home.

Oh well...it'll be a long flight to Moscow...plenty of time to say goodbyes then.

The woman announced the flight, my flight...I was nervous.

"It'll be okay love", Murdoc squeezed my shoulder for support, "We can manage without you for a while".

I didn't respond, except to just look back at him...into those eyes of red and black and...I hugged him.

He stiffened a little at the action but then slowly returned it with a quick embrace, brushing his fingers into my hair so gently.

"You'll be fine love", he promised, ending the hug. I nodded; too choked up to speak right now since I was in tears.

I wanted to say something to him...something meaningful and nice to him but I was short of time so before I knew it, I was walking into that empty tunnel, leading to the plane and getting into my seat one my passport was checked.

"Next stop...Moscow, Russia", announced the lady in the plane once everyone was settled.

I kept replaying that dream in my head...that dream of Murdoc and...the kiss. After I boarded the flight, I'd been wondering why I had that dream...it could've been the drug that influenced me to think of him like that, but then there was the blood afterwards...

I then decided that it was just one of those dreams where nothing makes sense to it...but still, did that mean I had feelings for him, in some twisted bloodlust sort of way??

Either way I was going to miss him, and the others. I hope...that they'll do alright without me.

I hope...that someday, I'll return from Moscow and come home...for when that day comes...I'll be ready to join them on stage once again...as Murdoc, 2D, Russel, and of course me...the light of their world which created...Gorillaz...

Till then...this is Noodle, signing off...

* * *

_Yep...this is the end, yeah not how I pictured it to end but I wanted to end it as quickly as possible. Not much of a happy ending though, it was kind of sad and left you hanging._

_If I'm lucky, and once I thought out the plot through there may be a sequel to this with an action plot involved and some new characters which I'm dying to introduce...anyway you know what to do...peace out!! XDD_


End file.
